


女王蛇

by dadajuanqielele



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadajuanqielele/pseuds/dadajuanqielele
Kudos: 24





	女王蛇

三十分钟。

三十分钟后，罗渽民的脑袋顺着枕头缓缓下沉，最终他把自己完全包进棉被里，蜷缩在一片黑暗中握住黄仁俊的腰窝，满怀爱意的，引诱似的给他口交，他呵出的暖气在狭小的空间中化开，化进黄仁俊黏糊湿濡的腿根嫩肉里，因而两人都不觉得怕，也不觉得凉。

看完恐怖片后他们回到各自的房间睡觉，片子是黄仁俊自己挑的，也许他觉得这项集体活动很富有男子气概，但罗渽民只想发笑——他抱着手臂看黄仁俊是如何倚在门口和经纪人哥哥周旋，柔韧纤细的男孩身躯，眉毛蹙起来，眼睛亮亮地泛着水光，他不知道自己这幅表情到底有多惹人怜爱。黄仁俊锁好门，长舒一口气，走过来对他们两个宣布今天可以晚点睡觉，眼睛依旧亮闪闪的，两个指头夹着一张碟片。

宿舍空荡荡，中国弟弟照例缺席，在状况外的是李帝努，他今天也告假回了家，说是要招待什么重要客人，事发突然，他也许凌晨才能回来，但又也许不会回来。所以罗渽民，兴致勃勃的黄仁俊，还有胆小如鼠的朴志晟，最后只有他们三个人一同挤在客厅的沙发上，关了灯把整部片子看完，影片结束之后罗渽民把浑浑噩噩的忙内哄回床上，丝毫没有理会沙发上害怕到打颤的黄仁俊，而是冷着脸钻进浴室，对着滴水珠的粉色牙刷和天蓝格子毛巾，发呆。

待他重返客厅时黄仁俊已经不在那里了，四周静悄悄的，忙内估计又躺在被子戴着耳机，今天将是很不寻常的一晚，罗渽民回到房间，开始享受只属于他自己的第一个十分钟。

第一个十分钟，他躲在自己的床上，床头点着一盏暗黄的小灯，余下就是绵长的黑暗，罗渽民总擅长为自己搭建起层层的巢穴，地暖开的很足，蓬松厚重的棉被，几个枕头，蜜色的灯光，一切看上去都沉甸甸的，他把自己镶进带着绒毛的被单里，手里攥着一件纯白色的衬衫，衬衫是从黄仁俊的洗衣篮里偷来的，摸在手里软软凉凉，散发着沐浴露的湿润香气和一丝挥之不去的，隐秘的汗味。这是黄仁俊陪着他一起去店里买的，罗渽民的购物欲强烈的像个女孩，他挑一件，笑眯眯地问黄仁俊好不好看，仁俊觉得好看就付款，否则就作罢。黄仁俊嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍，其实注意力全部被手机吸住，待罗渽民选完了，他也跟着挑了一件，指头挑着一块薄薄的布，透过布料好像能窥见抵住商标的肉粉色的圆润指肚，以及那片小小的，脆弱的淡粉色指甲。我缺一件内搭，黄仁俊冲他笑了一下，但肯定不真心实意，罗渽民对自己的所有物都灌注进浓稠的爱与热情，而黄仁俊不过是想拿它蔽体，这就是他们的不同之处。

他把脸埋进那件衬衫，布料蹭着鼻尖，一股柔和的气息立马把他包裹起来，黄仁俊贴身穿了这件衣服五次，第一次他拿它当居家服在宿舍里晃悠了一整天，第四次他洗完澡没有衣服可换，罗渽民用手指勾着这件衬衫，从泛着水雾的浴室门外递给他，黄仁俊伸着湿漉漉的胳膊去接，细细的汗毛和上面凝固的水珠当晚便侵入了罗渽民的梦境，还有第五次，黄仁俊在宿舍里煮饭，屁股和小腿被牛仔布仔仔细细地包好，上身罩着的就是这件，袖口高高挽起，衬衫随着肌肉的摆动皱出一条一条细纹，显出少年匀称的手臂和腰线，如果他把黄仁俊压在桌面上，伸着舌头去舔舐胸口的白色布料，口水便能轻而易举地濡湿黄仁俊的乳尖，那里和他的指尖一样脆弱，泛着一层薄薄的，淡红色的圆晕，他瞥见过，黄仁俊太瘦了，瘦到罗渽民只用一只胳膊就能压制住他，他会在他的身子底下慢慢浸透成饱满的粉色，一想到这里他便喜欢的难以自持。

衣服被他攥的很暖，水一样流下来，薄薄一层贴在翘起的阴茎上，好像某人湿润的嘴唇吮着他求欢，他漫不经心地上上下下撸动了一会儿，性器在他手里像只不安分的小动物，他想压着黄仁俊做爱，让他一个劲儿的哭，眼睛里也淌出水来，像刚才他们一起挤在沙发上看电影那样，黄仁俊就贴在他腿边，眼睛睁的圆圆大大的，唇瓣翘着，眼底含着恐惧与兴奋刺激出的泪花。黄仁俊发抖的样子太能激起他的性欲了，电影到了最高潮，他的倒抽凉气声和朴志晟的尖叫一同响了起来，罗渽民能感觉到他的手指打了个弯，幼小的青藤一样紧紧攀附住自己的胳膊。

“嗯…”

黄仁俊抓住他的手，他的手比罗渽民要小一圈，汗渍渍的，这样很好，他就可以假借抚慰的名义把手伸进黄仁俊的衬衫下摆里，在黑暗中摸他的腰线和肚子，吃他的耳垂，把鼻子和嘴唇埋进他的衣领里，用手握他冰凉的脚踝，黄仁俊陷在剧情里面，毫无意识地缩在他怀里，圆润的屁股坐在他硬的发烫的性器上，圆滚滚，甜蜜蜜，软乎乎的一团肉仅与他隔着一层薄布，这让他更趋向于疯狂。黄仁俊，对自己的罪大恶极浑然不觉的仁俊尼，把他的腿扒开，分的大大的，只凭借一根手指和在脑海中反复排练过多少次的抽插就能让这个小人儿软着腰高潮，白衬衫的领口被射出来的精液塌湿，他浑身也被薄汗蒸得发黏，他把粘在衬衫上的精液拭干净，纸巾全部丢进角落里的垃圾桶，一边躺在黑暗里放空自己的大脑。

他躺在床上，毫无意义地打发时间，一直挨到第二个十分钟来临，黄仁俊抱着枕头敲响了他的门。

第二个十分钟，罗渽民光着脚跳下床，他在开门前特地瞥了一眼床头的闹钟，时间已经不早了，黄仁俊穿着睡衣，扣子宽宽松松系了三颗，裤腿过于空荡，睫毛软软地垂下来，懵懂无知的样子让罗渽民着实纳罕，他到底知不知道自己贴身穿过的衣物被最亲近的队友偷去做了滋生春梦的温床。他看着他的脸庞露出甜笑，怎么了，还不去睡吗，我们仁俊尼，他像哄小孩子一样轻轻拍着他的后背，黄仁俊抬起一边的眼皮，他在他面前永远是这样满脸纯真，睡眼惺忪，用近乎过分的包容与忍耐力试图平衡他与李帝努之间的纷争。你睡了吗？黄仁俊问，紧接着又露出那种孩子气的恐惧神情：“渽民呐，我…害怕，睡不着。”

“别让我站在这里，”他像团小兔子一样抖了一下，探头探脑地往他房间里张望：“就一晚上。”

罗渽民开门把他放进来，漫不经心地搓着自己发凉的指尖，他对自己太有自信了，甚至没有收起床头皱成一团的白衬衫，他在微弱的光线下打量着黄仁俊的侧脸，从睫毛扫过秀气的鼻尖，黄仁俊对那团可怜巴巴的白布毫无反应，也没有嗅到空气中来自十分钟前的不寻常，他甚至疑惑地在微光下冲他皱起眉头：“原来你已经睡下了么，对不起啊。”

真可爱，他看上去经验少的可怜，他难道从来没有偷偷在房间里自渎过吗？如果他有，那时候他脑子里想着的到底是谁的脸，还是说在黄仁俊已经幼稚到只把他和李帝努看作两个叼着奶嘴争宠的小孩，罗渽民锁了门，好笑地看着黄仁俊的眼睛因为落锁的声音微微睁大。

“仁俊来之前没想别的办法吗？”

黄仁俊一愣，老老实实地承认：“给jeno发了消息…他回不来…”他抬起一边眼皮偷偷看他，好像被抓了包的小宠物一样斟酌着字句：“我房间的那个衣橱，和电影里好像…”

不撒谎的好孩子，罗渽民简直要为这句没过脑子的挑衅举手欢呼，黄仁俊，他是不是已经被吓得不清醒了？他可以说自己找过李马克，找过李东赫，找过钟辰乐，甚至可以说找过朴志晟，但他怎么能胆敢让罗渽民在这个时候听见从他嘴里吐出的李帝努三个字，黄仁俊，他真懂得在恰当的时间点激怒他，他在把胳膊伸到对方腰际的时候还在这么想，他是算准了才肯来的吗，衣角温柔地蹭过他滚烫的腰腹和手臂，他是想用他的慌乱来换取自己一夜好眠吗，狡猾的人。

罗渽民卧室的温度太高了，黄仁俊被蒸的在他怀里昏昏欲睡，一把拍开他的手：“我困了。”

“仁俊呐，”罗渽民听见自己温言软语地哄他，一边把心中沸反盈天的欲望掖在震颤的声带后面：“想抱你。”

黄仁俊用鼻子哼了一声，昏昏沉沉地合上眼，不再作声了。他入睡的速度好快，罗渽民在黑暗中侧过脸，发现黄仁俊居然在张着口细细的呼吸，唇瓣凝固在黑暗中，露出中间温暖潮湿的椭圆空洞，他的舌头就乖乖卧在里面，被两排小小的牙齿守护着，和它的主人一样柔软干净，这让他如获至宝，他居然不知道黄仁俊有这样的入睡习惯，罗渽民凑上去，一点一点，带着好奇慢慢濡湿他的嘴唇，舌尖好像水生生物，而黄仁俊的嘴唇则是他的岸，他在若即若离地用津液去把它们润滑的水润丰盈，黄仁俊的嘴唇一年四季都是软的，柔软的好像浇上糖水的椰果，这比喻很俗气，但用在黄仁俊身上立马变得香艳神秘。他终于可以把舌头伸进去搅动了，黄仁俊的舌头又小又软，带着蒸腾的热气被他勾起来慢慢吮着，他还在睡，眼睛闭着，鼻翼急促地翕动，睫毛一抖一抖，被他勾的只会从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的细微声音，吸气声，压抑的呼吸声，两人的鼻尖轻轻触碰在一起，连喘息也交叠成一小片。

他在想什么，是不是也梦到了这样和人黏乎乎的接着吻，黄仁俊还在睡，一副丝毫不在乎这些的样子，罗渽民有些伤心，黄仁俊在他面前好听话，哪怕在梦里也是，这种毫无争议的顺从只会让他的占有欲愈发强烈，杂乱的灌木丛那般愈发蓬勃旺盛。他决绝地把舌尖从黄仁俊口中退出来，对方毫不挽留，只是在他退出的一瞬间轻轻砸了咂嘴，黄仁俊还是那个既优柔寡断又孩子气的哥哥，依旧睡得很熟，很沉，好像那些因为他而暗地滋生的悲伤与恋心都与他本人毫无干系。

第三个十分钟，黄仁俊彻底陷入熟睡，这时罗渽民便如愿以偿地把自己缩进被子里，他好像眷恋母亲的婴儿那样掀开他的睡衣，把脸颊贴在黄仁俊的腰上，头发软软地拱着他的肚皮，感受着随着他的呼吸缓慢起伏的，温热的肌肤，指节顺着黄仁俊睡裤的边缘滑进去，隔着内裤慢慢摩挲他的性器，他就是想要黄仁俊，毫无理由的想，想把积攒了十九年蓬勃而出的性欲全部浇灌给他，他的阴暗，算计，隐藏在甜美背后的满腔私欲也全是因为他，他就是好喜欢他，这种爱意来回撕扯着罗渽民的心脏，逼着他在这个时刻义无反顾地去引诱黄仁俊，让他和他一起浸泡在这种新鲜纯粹的欲望中无法自拔，黄仁俊，对所有人递来的爱意照单全收的黄仁俊，他永远不会懂得罗渽民的困惑与委屈，他今天非要把黄仁俊彻底弄清醒，让他们两人在这张床上清醒地活着，清醒地相爱，而后清醒地死去。

黄仁俊知道自己爱哭，可爱哭和娇气有什么必然联系呢，他拿着公司选秀晋级的通知，在家里和他妈据理力争的时候，整个人犟着脖颈哭的发抖，一个人背井离乡坐着飞机来到韩国，在计程车上远远看见公司招牌了，他也当着陪同他一起来的公司姐姐抽个不停，练习舞蹈，老师按着他的腿硬叫他劈下叉去，他疼极了，顾不得旁边还有钟辰乐，躺在地板上吧嗒吧嗒淌眼泪，被其他前辈欺负了，他又跑去董思成屋里搂着哥哥的脖子呜咽。

哪怕出道后也是一样，黄仁俊花了很久很久才让自己从感性动物进化成合格偶像，爱豆的笑颜很廉价，眼泪却是奢侈品，只能作为受赏时或者煽情台本的助兴品出现。他已经有多久没在孩子们面前哭过了，不知道，他没计算过，谁会留神自己掉眼泪的次数呢。

可现在他却叫罗渽民欺负哭了，黄仁俊在半梦半醒之间咬住被子，试图不让自己叫出来，他无法动弹，好像被抽去了浑身的骨头那样倚在床头，眼泪成串成串地掉，混着口水乱七八糟地淌了一被角，他不敢去看自己身下到底是怎样一副淫靡的光景，两条腿被掰的大开，睡裤和内裤统统褪到脚踝，阴茎叫一个小自己八个月的男孩舔的水淋淋，浑身被偷情般的恐惧与羞耻感刺激的微微颤抖。热，烫，黏，一轮接一轮的舔舐与吸附，一切与性爱有关的体感自罗渽民的口腔起始，顺着下半身源源不断地传导进他空白一片的大脑，进而诱出新一波战栗与呜咽。怎么可以那么柔软呢，人类的口腔，罗渽民那颗新染了棕栗色的脑袋温顺地伏在他的腿间，生了薄茧的手指握住他的囊袋揉弄，湿热的口腔包住伞状的，圆圆软软的前端，伸出舌头慢条斯理的在上面讨着好，罗渽民的心眼坏极了，时不时在马眼上轻轻吸一小口，又仰起脸来，借着床头灯的亮光朝他笑。

“喜欢这样吗？我们仁俊，一直做出一副很喜欢的样子——的确很舒服对吧，我们仁俊啊…”

黄仁俊说不出话，只会像个娃娃那样闭眼，哭，被快感折磨的理智全无，罗渽民要把他变成一颗滚在沸腾糖水中的莓果，小而馥郁，全须全尾裹好熟烂一层粉皮，用指甲轻轻一划就能掐出浓郁鲜艳的果浆，他又把他的阴茎含的深了些，轻轻吞吐几下，他便像被人从里面捏住了果核那样，糜烂的果肉由内及外的层层翻出来，爆炸在空气中，汁水四溢地填满罗渽民的口腔，你别，黄仁俊被他捏着脸颊，嘴唇在用力的捏合下嘟起来，浑浊的光线刺的他睁不开眼，仁俊好好看看吧，罗渽民又攀附到他身上，身体的重量把他压得软了一头，他好像只冲黄仁俊摇尾巴的乖乖小猫，带着一副脆弱的哭腔央求着自己的主人：“来看我，仁俊，睁开眼。”

谁能拒绝得了伤心的罗渽民呢，他乖乖地睁眼，看着面前的男孩子是如何把自己射出来的精液全部咽进肚子里的，漂亮的五官，精致的喉结，吞咽时混合着涎水发出咕噜一声，带着些刻意的狎昵，有些腥，滑过他的喉头，顺着食道溶解进胃酸，罗渽民目不转睛地与他对视，试图从黄仁俊的瞳孔中抓出羞愧，痛苦，或者更深一步的欢乐，黄仁俊就是他的食物，他包裹在柔软丝织物中的美味宵夜，可爱的教人要疯掉，他好奇，他什么都想要更进一步地染指品尝，如果黄仁俊在这场性爱中濒临毁灭，那么罗渽民首当其冲将被指认为罪魁祸首。

也让仁俊来尝尝自己的味道吧，罗渽民摁着他的脑袋与他接了今晚第一个清醒的吻，带着腥气的口水在两人的口腔中纠缠不息，黄仁俊还在张皇失措地掉眼泪，张着嘴，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角往下流，他自己射出来的东西，最后还不得回到自己的肚子里，罗渽民舔过他的上颚和牙齿，又把沾了精液的手指伸进他的口中，你也尝尝看吧，他附在他耳边低低地请求，好像在许一个再普通不过的愿望。吞下去，让它腐蚀掉仁俊的声带，直到他用来唱歌的嗓子自此只能发出两个词，一句是罗渽民，一句是，我只爱你，如果黄仁俊真能变成只懂得发出这两个单词的乖乖宝贝就好了，那时他就可以把他的哥哥绑在身边，天天哄他，爱他，把精水填饱他鼓起来的小肚子，亲咬他的眼尾和细嫩的腿根，他要让自己膨胀充血的性器像最契合的塞子那般堵住他，堵的很深很深，没日没夜的，操得他和现在这样只会流着口水呜呜求饶，如果黄仁俊肯求求他，或者说一句爱他，他就把他抱进洗手间，在镜子前面揉着他的肚子叫他排出来给他看，再灌新的一波进去滋润他，他们就可以天天腻在一起，不知年岁为何物，这是他的执念，他的少年春梦，也是他的犯罪史。

我们仁俊啊，嘴唇肉乎乎的，屁股也是粉团子，罗渽民亲够了摸够了，又去舔他软软热热的脸颊肉，继而用咬的，他舍不得用力，上下牙叼着轻轻一拽一啃，那嫩乎乎的肉团立马回归原位，他伸出舌尖细细地勾勒着他脸上一层幼嫩的绒毛，像个负责任的哥哥那样吻掉黄仁俊流了满脸的泪水，他真的好想，梦里想，梦外也想，仁俊啊，他叼着他的耳垂软软地喊，仁俊，仁俊尼，小家伙，小东西，吞咽口水的声音清楚的把黄仁俊的耳朵包裹起来，黄仁俊不知道原来用来唱歌念台本的低音也可以变得这么粘稠情色，那只生着薄茧的手正包着他挺翘的性器揉着，罗渽民又在冲他的耳朵呵气，身下多出一根伸进去的手指软软黏黏地搅，有些疼，但更多是某种强烈的烧灼感，这感觉烧的黄仁俊心慌。罗渽民的眼睛就是照相机，一帧一帧的，在黑暗中忠诚地记录着他是怎样的被他一寸寸插烂，扩张，怎样的咬着嘴唇压着嗓音哭叫，怎样的被爱抚到精水直流，怎样的被哄骗着吸住对方探进来的舌头，罗渽民把自己的梦境完完整整复制到了他的身上，这只会让环绕在两人周身的悲哀感更加浓重，更加失去实感。

黄仁俊觉得自己的神经仿佛变得迟缓了，直到罗渽民的手指在他的后穴中不安分地动起来，他才开始从唇缝中慢慢溢出断断续续的呻吟，罗渽民在初次情事便开垦出了他全身的敏感点，他好像只湿漉漉的，淡粉色的绒毛兔子，被戳到脸颊会哭，被舔到嘴唇会哭，被手指插进来时还会痉挛着射精，罗渽民抓住他的手，往自己硬的发涨的阴茎上抵，他昏头昏脑地按指示去牵引它，手指乖乖把它带到湿濡粘滑的肉穴口。

“它喜欢你，”罗渽民又趴在他耳边笑，他好像一条从春梦里游出来的蛇，双腿绞住他，结实的腹肌压住他，手臂也缠住他，这条蛇化成的漂亮男孩在把阴茎捅进他体内之时还在咬着他的耳朵表白：“娜娜也喜欢你，娜娜最喜欢你。”

“不…”

他往前一俯身子，把喘息连着连着滚烫肿胀的性器一起撞进去，最先被接纳的是挺翘的龟头，被柔软的穴肉一下子吸附包裹住，这种感觉顺着神经精准地刺进他的大脑，在脑海中勾勒出某种情色的，不容小觑的弧度，而后是柱身，罗渽民在黑暗中抱住他，捉住他的耳廓一圈一圈的舔吻，吐出的字句被尖牙磨的细细碎碎，一粒一粒在他心尖上滚来滚去，灼热缠人的气音拉的好长，带着慢悠悠的，甜甜黏黏的撩拨。

“舒服吗，我们仁俊。”

很少能有人把一句色气的话讲的这么缠绵悱恻，情热的温度从心脏一路烫回脸颊，黄仁俊现在才算明白，原来他才不是猎手，反而成了被牢牢抓在手中的小动物。强烈的快感撕扯着他，他无法说话，无法思考，就连呼吸也即将停滞在身下一次比一次猛烈的撞击中，性器一次又一次贯穿而入，将他一连串的喘息和求饶似的呻吟全部融化在身下温热湿濡的咬合处中，罗渽民俯下身子吻着他的脖颈，一边抱住他的腰进行更为激烈的冲撞，粘滑的水液随着抽插的动作溅在他的肚子上，黄仁俊无意识的抽手要擦，伸出的指尖却被某人在半路捉了回去，含在嘴里轻轻舔着。

太暖了，肉穴中黏连暖糯的感觉诱使罗渽民一次一次将性器抽出，而后重重地插到最深处，抵着敏感点不肯放开，在抽出性器的同时翻出一点艳红色的穴肉，再连着流淌出来的爱液一同送回最深处。浑身上下每一个细胞都在发颤，他们嵌合的过于紧密，黄仁俊能感觉到某种炙热无比的线条正随着罗渽民的动作与他的身体逐渐交叠，肚子被顶弄的鼓了起来，混合着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，空虚感被餍足一举拿下。

只要你愿意，罗渽民在灯下灼灼地望向他，他眼中的温度简直要把黄仁俊点着了，他的一切包括发丝和一张一合的唇瓣都在向他宣告着誓言，只要你愿意，黄仁俊，罗渽民郑重地喊他的名字，在他最最脆弱不设防的时候：“变成我的好不好，就只做娜娜一个人的，好不好。”

黄仁俊愣怔着看向他的瞳孔，罗渽民的一切都有着让人意乱情迷的本事，可他真的敢答应吗，他不会，也不能，罗渽民这人太让人捉摸不透了，他无法对这种可笑的问题做出回答，只能把嘴张开，无意识地伸出一截小舌头向对方索吻，他面前只有一片布料组成的虚无，但他知道自己身下那又软又暖的小嘴正紧紧缠着罗渽民的性器，他努力把酸软到极限的腰肢抬得再高一点，他不想让罗渽民退出去，一秒钟都不想，这种难耐的感觉正在蚕食着他的神经，他不是假的，他在抽离梦境的过程中至少还有罗渽民陪着他。

柔软的舌头交缠在一起，多余的津液根本无暇去管，他很渴，口干舌燥的只想向对方索取更多的液体来让自己复活，口腔中的，身体内的，液体，流动的，湿濡的，温柔甜美的液体，一些爱液从他体内流出，黏黏滑滑包裹住深埋体内的性器，黄仁俊的眼角早就被哭的湿漉漉的，可他并没有感到自己的一颗心脏为罗渽民跳动半分。

“渽民啊…”

他勉强应了一声，面前的人竖起耳朵，一双多情的眼睛把他死盯住，罗渽民为什么如此紧张，他的感情难道是真的吗？做他们这行的怎么胆敢随随便便就交付出自己的一颗真心去换取这样一段为人不齿的情感，黄仁俊想了很多，最后还是哑着嗓子，勉强抬起手拍了拍他的后背。

“…别再闹了。”

他能感觉到罗渽民的身体轻轻一抖，紧接着一滴水珠便砸到了他脸上，然后又是一颗，顺着他脸上已经干涸的泪痕往下滑，冲刷出新一轮的难过，这孩子愣怔地看着他，眼泪顺着长睫毛啪嗒啪嗒掉到他的脸上，有几颗甚至滚进了他的唇缝里，罗渽民已经没救了，香的，软的，熟烂流脓的，都是他一颗谨慎试探的恋心，他费劲千辛万苦捧来的一颗心被黄仁俊这个小骗子戳了个稀巴烂，黄仁俊，就算他能和他亲吻，和他做爱，叫他沉溺在快感中无法脱身，即使这样他也依旧换不来他的半点诚意，最铁石心肠的依旧是他黄仁俊，黄仁俊不喜欢他，黄仁俊永远不可能喜欢他黄仁俊不喜欢不喜欢他，仁俊是个骗子啊我们仁俊尼，阴沉漂亮的小骗子，鼻尖上还挂着一颗泪珠，哄得他和李帝努团团转却不愿意喜欢上他们之中任何一个人的骗子。

他气急了，黄仁俊感觉嘴唇传来一阵疼痛，回过神才发现罗渽民咬住了他的下嘴唇，他叼着他的嘴唇，用牙齿狠狠地磨，像真正的野兽那样撕咬，疼！黄仁俊拿手软绵绵地推他，难道我就不疼吗？罗渽民用眼神回敬他，直到两人的口腔中弥漫开一股血腥气，继续吧，他说，仁俊还没有让我舒服，怎么可以停下。

直到最后的最后他已经被撞得神志不清了，只记得罗渽民伏在他身上一边射精一边呜呜地哭，一包眼泪被他颠晃在黄仁俊光裸的锁骨上，罗渽民伸出舌尖去舔，舔完了就掰着他的脑袋逼他和他接吻，他无法抑制地想叫，罗渽民比他更迅速，抢先把舌尖送进他柔软潮湿的口腔里，又吸又吮把那块用来发声的软肉咂的啧啧有声，上面也不空闲，下边也不空闲，他被吻得受不了，津液顺着嘴角不知廉耻地向下流，他也很想哭，可罗渽民抢他一步，带着薄茧的手指包在他的腰窝里揉着，小狗似的舔他，一边接吻一边哭的上气不接下气，哭的两人交缠的唇舌间都是一股咸味，为什么不喜欢我，为什么不要我，仁俊为什么不要我，罗渽民哭，哭的眼睛红红的，而他只是一个劲去抚罗渽民的后背，说渽民啊我要你我要你，我还能怎么办呢，你们我都要，你们都来爱我吧，你两个我都要，你们给多少我都照单全收，你别哭，我都做了这么多了你怎么还是在掉眼泪，不哭，你乖，你乖一点好不好。

没人想听他的话，罗渽民把精液全射进了他肚子里，还赌气似的不肯把性器拔出来，吃了娜娜的东西就不许吐出来，他说，罗渽民嘴上娇滴滴的，力气大的简直要让他融化进身下潮湿的被单中，黄仁俊被操得说不出声，屈辱的呜咽在喉头哽着，在肉体相撞的啪啪声中微弱地呻吟着为自己辩解，他哭，他为什么要哭？他不该哭的，他们谁都不应该为此哭泣，仁俊亲亲我吧，罗渽民把手插进他的头发中，又这么要求道：“来和娜娜啵啵怎么样。”

他艰难地摇摇头，瘫在床上，只剩下喘息的份儿，仁俊是不想做了吗？罗渽民善解人意地抱着他：“还在想明天的行程对吗，那么明天就说出来吧，当着所有粉丝的面，把今天晚上的事情都说出来。”

“嗯…？”

罗渽民没理他，自顾自地说下去：“就和大家讲讲仁俊是怎样在晚上自己跑进娜娜的被子里，又是怎样被娜娜口到硬的不得了，仁俊吃了好久娜娜的舌头，娜娜都不想亲了仁俊还在努力要吃，难道吃奶的时候也会吸的这么用力吗？仁俊哭起来也很好看，叫床的声音也很好听，和我梦里听到的一样好听——仁俊今天射了几次？两次？三次？我们仁俊这么瘦，肚子里装着的东西已经射完了吧，现在只会哭着掉眼泪了，好可惜。就是这种事情，统统讲出来给大家听，明天会有多少粉丝来呢，几百人？几千人？大家都会知道的，都会知道仁俊尼在晚上和我干了什么…”

“还有jeno，”他满怀恶意的看着黄仁俊震惊到扩大的瞳孔，补充到：“反正在仁俊心里jeno应该会比我重要吧，那么也告诉jeno怎么样，还有马克哥，仁俊不也很喜欢缠着马克哥吗，志晟还有辰乐，他们两个都不知道仁俊做的这些事情吧，毕竟——”

“毕竟我好喜欢仁俊，而仁俊却一点都不喜欢我呢。”

他说了这么多，黄仁俊只是睁着眼睛迷茫地看着他，他自己都陷在高潮的泥沼中出不来，更何况黄仁俊自己，他的话他到底听进去了多少呢，罗渽民已经不在乎了，他只消一伸手，黄仁俊的小舌头就乖乖地，讨好似的缠上来给人舔，湿漉漉地替他从指根撸到指尖，黄仁俊要安抚他，他从来不喜欢欠他们的，他真像只小动物，晕晕乎乎的只懂得靠本能去讨好因为自己而受伤痛苦的人，罗渽民把他能亲的地方都亲遍了，翘起的睫毛，艳丽的嘴唇，细白的腰和腿，都沾上了他的口水，他的怀抱是一汪温泉，要把黄仁俊泡在他怀里，泡的热热烫烫的。黄仁俊是幼苗，细嫩柔韧的幼芽，这是他的哥哥，他最小的哥哥，他的小哥哥多么像个需要被爱护的孩子，肚子里灌满他刚刚射进去的精液，他多么希望这些体液在黄仁俊身体里生根，发芽，替他牢牢的绑住他，叫他不会背着他跑出去吸引其他人的目光，他吩咐哥哥乖乖夹紧腿，不让那些液体流出来，他再一点一点地，惩罚似的把性器从他的后穴中慢慢褪出来。

黄仁俊还是宠他的，他想将他浇灌成什么样子，黄仁俊就会为他变成什么样子，一想到这里罗渽民的眼泪掉的更凶了，他一边为自己感到委屈，一边拉过对方在怀里牢牢抱住，他一边抽泣，一边拿手去捂住黄仁俊的耳朵，不要听，他说，他的爱叫黄仁俊活在一片真空里，他还是无法控制地喜欢着黄仁俊，现在也是，今后也是，细密的吻落在鬓角，又一路流转到额头和脸颊，黄仁俊已经提不起丝毫力气来和他折腾了，他现在一团乱遭，浑身无一处不酸软发黏，我抱着仁俊去洗澡好么，罗渽民像个征求大人意见的孩子那样询问他，黄仁俊点了点头，而后在罗渽民穿好衣服抱起他准备开门的时候摇摇头。

“我…自己就…”

他即将说出口的话下一秒戛然而止，罗渽民的手还悬在半空中，时间好像在这一秒凝固住了，他们周围流动着的空气正愈发浓稠，像是要把这场景凝固成一颗巨大的琥珀。

说好了不回来的李帝努，此刻正站在门口，红着眼睛看着他们两人，他真不应该如此愤怒的，罗渽民看着他，挑衅似的歪着脑袋轻声询问自己的发小，你到底在哭什么，jeno啊，不要哭，他抱着浑身赤裸的黄仁俊，他已经站不住了，像个小婴儿一样软绵绵的任由罗渽民抱着，一条腿垂下来，后穴还滴着他射进去的精液，罗渽民爱怜地亲亲他的脸颊，而后冲李帝努露出一个甜蜜的笑容。

你还是不要难过了吧，jeno呀，罗渽民说，因为兑现了诺言的是你，你为了他回来了，你永远是那个乖孩子，而打破了平衡，教我们三人坠入深渊的是我，我是坏孩子，我才是烂透了的那一个，所以你不要再哭了，这样毫无意义。


End file.
